the one that got away
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: "in another life, i would be your girl. we'd keep all our promises be 'us' against the world." apa yang aku temukan dalam mata onyx itu saat ini hanyalah kekosongan. tidak ada cinta lagi seperti lima tahun lalu./ "Sakura-chan, would you marry me?"/ cukup sekali dia kehilangan cintanya dan dia tidak ingin melepas cinta yang lain lagi sekalipun harus belajar menerima cinta baru.


**_The One That Got Away_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuke x Sakura_**

 ** _Naruto x Sakura_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan, ide mungkin pasaran,butthurt, dll._**

 ** _Don't like Don't read!_**

Tarik nafas-hembuskan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam lima belas menit gadis bersurai merah muda melakukan itu. Manik emeraldnya memandang pemandangan malam sepanjang yang dilalui mobil yang di kendarai pria bersurai pirang.

"Hentikan itu Sakura-chan," ujar pria pirang di balik kemudi.

"Apa?" gadis itu masih mencoba bersikap tenang meski suaranya menghianati.

"Kau sudah ratusan kali menghela nafas,"

"Kau hiberbola Naruto," sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang saja? Aku pasti terlihat khonyol di sana."

Pria yang di panggil Naruto menoleh, manik shappirenya melembut kala bertemu emerald gadis merah muda. "Kau harus. Percayalah aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau harus terbiasa mulai sekarang. Lagipula ada beberapa orang yang kau kenal di sana."

"Umm... . Oke," dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto membawanya.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan yang mereka lalui dengan perbincangan ringan juga candaan yang di buat Naruto.

Mereka turun dari mobil PORCHE putih milik pemuda pirang. Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan masuk pada sebuah bangunan bernuansa gold-putih. Bangunan yang memiliki luas lebih dari dua ribu meter. Malam ini adalah pesta ulangtahu Naruko, adik kesayangan Naruto. Gadis manis berambut pirang dengan kulit tan yang bersih dan memiliki wajah mirip dengan Naruto. Sekilas orang akan mengira mereka kembar, meskipun pada kenyataannya usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak keberatan jika harus datang meramaikan pesta ulangtahun Naruko, hanya saja dia merasa konyol karena Sakura tahu pasti akan banyak orang-orang kaya yang dengan kesempurnaan mereka yang saling memamerkan apa yang mereka miliki dan Sakura bukan salah satu dari mereka. Dia jauh dari kaya namun juga bukan gadis yang tidak mampu, dia hanya gadis yang berkecukupan. Dan karena dia bersama Naruto, dia pun harus terbiasa bertemu orang-orang seperti itu.

Naruto adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Paman Minato salah satu pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Ayah Naruto tidak sombong dan memiliki kepribadian yang hangat pada siapapun. Dan Sakura nyaman dengan keluarga Naruto yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto, dia masih bingung. Naruto sering mengajak Sakura ke hubungan yang lebih serius hanya saja Sakura masih ragu. Entahlah, Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia hanya merasa kosong, dan hampa. Sakura nyaman jika bersama Naruto, pemuda itu baik dan menyenangkan namun Sakura terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Sakura-chan!" suara lembut dengan nada keibuan meyadarkan lamunannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat wanita berusia awal empat puluhan tahun bersurai merah sedang tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu berjalan dan memeluk Sakura singkat.

"Kushina-baa," sapa Sakura.

"Aku takut kau tidak datang. Kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan," puji Kushina.

Saat ini Sakura menggunakan dress selutut yang sewarna dengan matanya yang emerald. Rambut pink sebahunya di biarkan terurai dengan jepit rambut warna hijau tersemat di sebelah kiri. Make up natural yang dia gunakanpun mempercantik wajah manisnya. Tak heran jika Kushina memuji dirinya cantik.

"Arigatoo. Baa-san juga cantik," Sakura tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan itu. Kushina menggunakan gaun warna violet dengan rambut merah panjang Kushina di sanggul membuatnya terlihat elegan. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat kecantikan Kushina membuat Sakura minder.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan Kushina, gadis identik musim semi itu undur diri dengan mengatakan akan ke kamar mandi. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi dan dia tidak begitu peduli. Di kamar mandi dia hanya mencuci tangan dan melihat dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di toilet itu. Wajahnya pucat−selalu, karna memang begitulah wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghilangkan warna pucat pada kulitnya. Bahkan dengan berjemurpun tidak mengubah apapun dan yang ada kulitnya memerah kebakar. Meskipun begitu banyak yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Sampai dirinya ingin tertawa jika ada yang mengatakan itu.

Oke, mari lupakan tentang wajah pucatnya karena saat ini Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia enggan jika berada di tengah keramaian. Menghela nafas dan melangkah keluar toilet. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas dalam satu jam? Entahlah Sakura juga tidak menghitungnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah entah kemana. Sepatu heel peachnya membuat kakinya mudah lelah, satu hal yang Sakura benci dari memakai heel. Netra emeraldnya memandang piano coklat tua di tengah ruangan yang jauh dari orang-orang yang sedang berpesta. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang hanya di batasi oleh kaca-kaca transparan hingga dari luarpun dapat melihat apa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ada kerinduan yang Sakura tidak mengerti ketika melihat sebuah piano itu. Dia berhenti di depan piano itu, jemari lentiknya menelusuri sepanjang badan piano dan berhenti pada kertas yang bertuliskan not-not lagu. Dengan hati-hati dia duduk pada kursi yang ada di sana. Sakura membolak-balik kertas itu. Ada beberapa lagu yang Sakura tidak tahu, namun banyak yang dia tahu. Kebanyakan lagu dari band-band Jepang juga ada beberapa lagu Barat. Jemarinya berhenti saat melihat judul lagu yang familiar baginya. Sekali Sakura pernah memainkannya dan saat itu ketika dia dalam masa yang tidak menyenangkan untuk di ingat dan kali ini Sakura ingin memainkannya.

Jemari lentiknya menekan tuts piano dan menghasilkan intro lagu yang lembut. Bayangan pemuda berambut gelap entah kenapa menyelip dalam ingatannya. Mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka saling berbagi dan hanya tahu kebahagiaan. Sakura ingat bagaimana mereka bertemu dan menjalin hubungan spesial untuk pertama kalinya bagi keduanya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah rupawan pemuda itu. Sakura sangat menyukai bagaimana mata onyx pemuda itu memandang tajam dirinya untuk pertama kalinya dan mendengar suara berintone milik pemuda itu mengajak berkencan di detik berikutnya. Jemarinya masih mengingat bagaimana lembutnya rambut reven itu saat menyentuhnya. Hidung mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir manisnya kala mereka saling mengecup. Walau singkat tapi sampai sekarang Sakura masih bisa merasakannya. Lima tahun sudah berlalu namun Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kisah singkatnya dengan pemuda itu, cinta pertamanya yang menghilang begitu saja.

 _Summer after highschool when wefirst met_

 _We'd make out in your mustang to Radiohead_

 _And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_

Di hari berikutnya setelah mereka berkencan, keduanya pun memutuskan menjalin hubungan. Dan tiga hari setelahnya Sakura ingat bagaimana pemuda itu memberinya kejutan kecil dengan menjemputnya di depan kampus dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di saat seharusnya pemuda itu tidak tahu ulangtahun dirinya karena mereka benar-benar baru kenal. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga malam. Di awali dengan pergi ke taman bermain dan membeli sebuah cincin couple yang menurut pemuda itu sangat norak namun pada akhirnya dia memakainya pula. Bukan di jari namun di pakai sebagai bandul kalung. Kemudian pemuda itu mengajaknya ke rumah pemuda itu dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka minum wine. Walau tidak sampai mabuk dan mereka masih sadar kemudian mengantar Sakura pulang. Beruntung saat itu rumahnya kosong hingga Sakura tak perlu mendengarkan ceramah kedua orangtuanya karena pulang lewat peraturan jam rumah. Banyak pengalaman pertama yang mereka lakukan.

 _Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof_

 _Talk about our future like we had a clue_

 _Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan saling menceritakan hal pribadi. Merencanakan banyak hal yang akan dilakukan bersama. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika suatu hari mereka akan berpisah. Dan kenyataan menamparnya di hari ketigapuluh mereka bersama itulah terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan kembali semuanya menjadi membosankan. Sakura lupa jika mereka masih sangat muda dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu selain nama dan detail-detail kecil yang jauh dari identitas si pemuda yang tidak penting. Sakura lupa jika di luar sana mungkin banyak gadis yang lebih dari dirinya dan membuat pujaan hatinya berpaling. Sakura lupa jika dirinya hanya gadis kuno yang jauh dari modis.

 _In another life, I would be your girl_

 _We'd keep all our promises_

 _Be "us" against the world_

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say_

 _You were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

Seperti lagu ini, jika Sakura bisa berharap akan adanya kehidupan yang lain maka Sakura akan menulis ulang kisah cintanya. Sakura tak akan membiarkan cinta pertamanya pergi dan kemudian mewujudkan rencana-rencana yang pernah mereka buat. Dia akan menjadi segalanya agar mereka berdua tetap bersama. Namun, semua hanyalah harapan yang tak akan pernah berubah, salahkah jika dia masih mengharapkan hal itu? Pemuda itu akan tetap berada dalam ingatannya dan masih menjadi cintanya.

Pikiran itu seolah menampar Sakura. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia merasa selama ini mengkhianati Naruto karena hatinya masih milik pemuda itu.

 _I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

 _Never one without the other, we made a pact_

 _Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on (woah-oh)_

Sakura berharap kisah cinta mereka lebih indah dari kisah cinta yang ada di dongeng maupun dalam film. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih mengharapkan bisa bertemu pemuda itu suatu hari nanti dan melihat dia baik-baik saja. Walau Sakura tahu jika bertemu kembali itu artinya membuka luka lama untuknya. Bahkan seringkali dia memutar ulang rekaman lagu yang dia nyanyikan dengan iringan gitar pemuda itu.

 _Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

 _Saw you downtown, singing the blues_

 _It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

Sakura sadar jika dia harus tetap menjalani hidupnya lagi dan melupakan cinta pertamanya saat menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin berukiran "S" yang sama dengan miliknya saat dalam perjalanan pulang menunggu kereta. Sakura ingat bagaimana sakit hatinya saat kehilangan hatinya, bahkan kehilangan minat pada kesukaannya dalam bidang musik dan menulis. Bahkan saat lima tahun sudah berlalu dia masih merasa kosong dan tidak ada yang bisa mengisinya.

 _All this money can't buy me a time machine (no)_

 _Can't replace you with a million rings (no-o-o-o)_

 _I should have told you what you meant to me (woah-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Cause now I pay the price_

Sejak saat itu dirinya fokus pada kuliahnya dan fokus bekerja di perusahaan kecil di Tokyo. Andai saat itu Sakura mengatakan "Tidak" dan bukan malah mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu untuk berpisah mungkin dia tidak akan kehilangan pemuda itu. Sakura merasa bodoh membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dan menahan keinginannya agar pemuda itu tetap tinggal. Penyesalan sudah tak berarti lagi.

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say_

 _You were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

Sakura tidak sadar jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian yang ada di pesta itu. Semua yang ada terpesona akan permainan luwes dan juga suara lembutnya. Bahkan Naruto pun juga menganga melihatnya. Dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya mampu bermain musik walau dengan alunan lambat namun tidak mengacaukan lagu yang seharusnya dimainkan dengan nada energic. Karena yg Naruto tahu Sakura hanya gadis sederhana yang kaku dan tidak ada tanda-tanda berbakat dalam hal seni maupun musik. Baru beberapa menit dirinya meninggalkan Sakura dan mencarinya karena kehilangan Sakura. Dan kemudian dia menemukan gadis itu memainkan piano yang ada di ruangan santainya.

Gadis itu mendongak dan berhenti menekan tuts terakhir kala sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura sungguh malu meskipun banyak orang yang memuji permainan tunggalnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," gadis pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto berlari dan memeluk dirinya. "Kau membuat kejutan yang sangat hebat," pujinya.

" _Gomenasai_ Naruko, seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi bintangnya," ucap Sakura menyesal.

" _Iie_ , sungguh ini luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain musik sehebat itu."

"Tentu saja, kekasih siapa dulu," ucap Naruto merangkul Sakura.

Semua kerumunan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya namun Sakura masih merasa tidak nyaman terlebih sempat menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruko menyikut kakaknya, "Lihat bagaimana dirimu yang menganga saat melihat Sakura- _chan_ saja aku bisa tahu jika kau juga baru mengetahuinya _nii-chan_."

Sekarang Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian di keluarga Naruto yang memuji dirinya. Sakura merasa bersalah karena hatinya mengkhianati Naruto saat dia selalu nyaman di tengah-tengah keluarga Naruto. Kehangatan yang di tawarkan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi kenapa hatinya masih membeku? Bahkan diapun tidak mengerti.

"Sai dan Ino akan segera tiba," ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hmm..." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" nada khawatir jelas tersirat dalam suara bass Naruto.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Naruto!"

"Kau pucat,"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau tahu aku selalu pucat Naruto. "

"Oke, baiklah."

Sakura tahu Naruto menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa Sakura tidak tahu. Dia bersyukur Naruto mengerti dirinya. Seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik menghampiri Naruto dan mereka terlibat percakapan dan Sakura mengatakan dirinya haus, ingin mengambil minum dan Naruto mengizinkannya.

Gadis merah muda itu bernafas lega bisa lepas dari Naruto. Oke, mungkin dirinya jahat karena merasa risih jika harus terlihat bersama dengan Naruto. Yah, anggap saja dia memang jahat. Tapi dia sedang dalam mood buruk untuk bicara dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Dirinya mengambil minuman berwarna merah muda dan meneguknya. Saat dia menatap lurus ke depan dia merasa berhalusinasi. Sakura merasa konyol, baru seteguk dia sudah mabuk. Seingatnya dia tidak mudah mabuk, oke mungkin batas dirinya bisa mabuk tak lebih dari lima gelas namun seteguk wine tidak akan membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Dia ingin tertawa karena mata onyx yang tengah memandangnya tajam itu terasa nyata. Jika dia tertawa saat ini juga dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian lagi namun bukan karena terpesona melainkan karena dirinya di anggap gila sebab tidak ada apapun yang lucu.

"Haruno-san?" suara berintone yang berasal dari belakangnya membuatnya menoleh.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas warna abu dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya menyambut indra penglihatannya. Rambut merahnya di sisir rapi dan dari tatto yang ada di dahinya Sakura langsung bisa mengenalinya.

"Sabaku-san," dia mengangguk sebagai tanda hormat pada atasannya.

Netra hijau terangnya melirik di mana dia melihat pemuda yang menjadi pusat pikirannya tadi berada, namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana kecuali orang-orang yang tidak di kenalinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa err-bernyanyi?" tanya Gaara canggung.

"Yah, hanya hobi iseng yang tidak sengaja," jawab Sakura canggung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Oke, itu pertanyaan bodoh Sakura. Ingin dia merutuki kebodohannya saat melihat respon Gaara yang memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang dirinya seolah dia alien, "Aku dan Sasori di undang untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahun adik temanku dan ku rasa kau mengenal Naruto melihat kau tadi bersamanya."

"Uhh yah, aku temannya," baka Sakura, dia mengumpat pada dirinya saat berbohong tentang hubungan mereka. " Kau bersama Sasori-sama?"

"Yah, dia di sana," Gaara menunjuk meja yang berada di ujung dengan dagunya dan dia melihat pria bersurai merah berwajah babyface tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Sakura balas melempar senyum padanya juga.

"Baiklah, aku harus mencari toilet saat ini."

Dua bos aneh nan gilanya mengenal kekasihnya. Itu bukan kombinasi yang baik bagi Sakura. Di tambah mereka melihat pertunjukan memalukan dirinya. Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan khonyol mereka besok. Sakura tidak mau peduli saat ini.

Yang dia pedulikan adalah sosok itu, Sakura harus mencarinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati kerumunan banyak orang. Netra emeraldnya menjelajahi setiap sudut dan menulikan indra pendengaranya di saat ada yang memanggilnya.

Dirinya gila dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Dia merasa frustasi saat tidak menemukan objek halusinasi sesaatnya tadi bahkan di halaman belakang pun tidak ada. Yah, dia gila bahkan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa objek itu hanya bayangannya saja dia masih mencarinya. Rasa amarah, benci, kecewa dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak seharusnya dia menjadi sedramatis begitu hanya karena merindukannya. Dia tahu bahwa orang itu telah menghilang selamanya dalam kehidupan Sakura, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura masih mengharapkannya yang jelas-jelas tidak nyata hanya untuk melihat dirinya baik-baik saja. Sakura memang bodoh.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati pintu penghubung halaman belakang dengan ruangan tempat berpesta. Tangan mungilnya mengambil minuman yang tersedia di meja dekatnya dan meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya meskipun dia tahu hal itu mustahil. Sakura yakin saat ini Naruto sedang mencarinya dan dia tidak peduli. Ruangan ini cukup besar dan akan sulit mencarinya di tengah kerumunan banyak orang, dan dia berharap Naruto tidak dapat menemukannya karena dia tidak ingin Naruto melihat dirinya yang sedang rapuh seperti ini. Pemuda itu selalu tahu keadaan hatinya.

Tanpa sengaja emeraldnya menangkap sosok itu. Onyx itu benar-benar nyata. Lima tahun dan Sakura masih ingat dirinya. Mata onyx yang tajam, kulit porselen yang benar-benar nyata, tubuh tegapnya dan rambut ravennya yang sedikit memanjang. Sakura yakin dia tidak salah mengenali pria itu. Dia masih sama, dan dia terasa nyata. Oke, mungkin ini efek minum dua gelas wine jadi halusinasinya semakin terasa nyata saat—astaga, dia mendekati Sakura. Apa dia nyata? Sekali Sakura berharap bahwa dia nyata.

Jantung Sakura merasa seperti berhenti berdetak saat pemuda tampan itu berhenti di depannya dan memandang tajam dirinya. _Bernafas Sakura_ , dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" akhirnya Sakura mendapati suaranya kembali setelah sekian detik terpana akan kehadiran sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke—cinta pertamanya.

"Hn," gumaman khasnya bahkan Sakura masih ingat.

"Bagaimana kau—" _tetap bernafas Sakura_ , batinnya. Saat ini dia sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata. "Apa kabar?" dan hanya itu yang mampu dia keluarkan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih utuh."

Mungkin dulu dia akan tertawa mendengar lelucon itu, namun sekarang dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sakura," suara berintone itu seolah menyihir namanya menjadi nyanyian terindah sepanjang masa. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana namanya terdengar indah saat pemuda itu memanggilnya. Mungkin hiperbola, tapi itu lah yang dia rasakan. Dan hatinya terasa terisi penuh. Seolah ada yang mengisi kehampaan hatinya dan Sakura sadar apa itu

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, seolah ada batu besar mengganjalnya dan lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab panggilan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Baik," hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan.

Airmata seolah mengancam untuk keluar tapi dia tidak bisa. Sakura tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke.

Saat dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata onyx di depannya sekilas terlihat ada rindu di dalamnya yang bercampur rasa—marah? entahlah Sakura tidak mengerti. Sejak dulu memang Sasuke tidak pernah bisa di mengerti.

Banyak hal yang ingin Sakura tanyakan. Hingga terlalu banyak sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Diantara semua pertanyaan itu hanya satu yang paling ingin dia tanyakan. _Masihkah pemuda itu mencintainya?_ Jika melihat mata onyxnya Sakura hanya melihat kekosongan tidak ada cinta lagi di matanya. Kenyataan itu mencubit hatinya. Sekali lagi dia mengambil gelas berisi wine dan meneguknya untuk mencairkan batu es di tenggorokanya yang sakit.

"Kau teman Naruko?" Sakura mencoba mencari topik.

"Tidak juga, aku mengenal keluarga Namikaze dan teman kakaknya."

Ow-ow, Sakura tidak menyangka jika keduanya berteman. Bagaimana selama ini dia tidak tahu? Tiga tahun lamanya dia bersama Naruto dan dia tidak tahu jika keduanya berteman.

"Kau masih hebat dalam bermain musik," gumaman datar itu seolah tersirat kerinduan dalam suaranya, meski itu hanya pikiran Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak juga," menghela nafas, "Lima tahun aku berhenti bermain musik dan yang tadi itu hanya spontanitas adanya piano saja."

"Indah seperti biasa," Sakura memandang Sasuke, mencari tahu apa yang di rasa pemuda itu. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan emosi apapun di wajahnya.

'Sadarlah Sakura, sudah lima tahun dan waktu yang lama itu bisa mengubah apapun. Bahkan dalam satu detik pun manusia bisa berubah,' batinnya tersenyum pahit.

Serakahkah jika dirinya mengharapkan masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya untuk bisa melihat jika Sasuke baik-baik saja dan dia masih ingin lebih. Sakura memang tidak tahu terimakasih selalu meminta lebih.

Andai Sakura mampu membaca apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu. Dia ingin memeluknya untuk melepas rindu yang selama ini dia pendam, namun dia tidak memiliki keberanian.

"Sakura-san," panggilan itu mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. "Disini kau rupanya," pemuda berambut hitam eboni mendekati keduanya.

"Sai," sapa Sakura.

Yang di sapa hanya tersenyum dan onyxnya beralih pada pemuda di samping Sakura, "Uchiha-san, lama tidak bertemu." Mereka berjabat tangan dan berbasa-basi sebentar.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-san mencarimu. Kau malah menggoda pria lain," ujar Sai disertai senyumnya.

"Sai," geram Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Ingin rasanya Sakura menonjok wajah tampan Sai jika dia tidak ingat saat ini ada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencarimu sejak tadi," wanita berambut merah asimetris datang entah darimana dan memeluk tangan Sasuke membuat Sakura memandang tajam wanita itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari jika Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Emeraldnya menangkap onyx Sasuke saat dirinya memandang pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya saling mendang dan terputus kala mendengar deheman Sai.

"Aku rasa acara tiup lilinnya akan segera di mulai. Kau harus kembali pada kekasihmu Sakura agar acara ini cepat selesei," ujar Sai menawarkan lengannya dan di terima Sakura.

Sasuke memandang keduanya berjalan hingga tertelan kerumunan banyak orang.

"Apa gadis itu kekasih Sai-kun? Sepertinya aku sering melihatnya," gumam Karin.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah Naruko meniup lilinnya. Sambutan dan ucapan terimakasih yang di ucapkan Naruko bagaikan angin lalu bagi Sakura. Dirinya berdiri bersama Ino—gadis ponytail pirang yang merupakan teman kuliahnya dulu dan Sai—yang notabanenya kekasih Ino, menyaksikan Naruko memotong kue dan menyuapi kedua orangtuanya juga Naruto dan tidak lupa dengan Utaka—kekasihnya. Meskipun terlihat memperhatikan namun pikiran gadis itu masih kosong setelah perbincangannya dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Hingga suara Naruto membuatnya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Di hari yang berbahagia ini, aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang paling di nantikan adikku tersayang," terdiam sejenak sebelum menunjukan cengiran rubah khasnya. "Yeah, sebenarnya untukku juga."

Naruto berdehem dan menatap manik emerald gadis bersurai merah muda itu seolah memberi isyarat untuk Sakura mendekat. Namun Sakura merasa enggan dan memiliki firasat tidak baik. Dengan terpaksa dirinya menghampiri Naruto melihat pemuda itu memohon.

"Well, disini berdiri seorang gadis cantik di sampingku," firasat Sakura semakin tidak enak kala Naruto memandangnya lembut. "Butuh waktu lama untukku mendapatkan hati gadisku ini, dan tiga tahun kami menjalin kasih." Naruto merogoh Saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi berlapis beludru warna merah hati dan cincin permata terpampang saat Naruto membukanya, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry with me?"

Seketika dia berharap dunia menelannya. Sungguh jika bisa Sakura ingin berlari dan pergi sejauhnya dari kehidupannya yang sekarang. Namun Sakura hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempat. Manik emeraldnya berkeliaran mencoba menghindari tatapan berharap Naruto. Tanpa sengaja emeraldnya terkunci pada onyx tajam Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat dia terhipnotis oleh onyx itu. Seolah mencari bantuan dari pemuda itu atas keputusannya tapi yang di dapat hanyalah tatapan kosong.

"Ayo Saku-chan, jawab," tatapan itu terputus dan memandang manik shapiire Naruko yang berbinar.

Memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas sebelum membuka matanya. Dengan ragu Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebuah pelukan di dapatkan dari Naruto dan teriakan kegirangan dari Naruko menyambut jawabannya.

"Akhirnya Sakura-chan. Terimakasih Sakura, honto ne arigatoo..." ucap Naruko memeluk Sakura. Terlihat jelas manik birunya terlihat bersinar bahagia.

Sakura hanya berharap semoga keputusannya kali ini memang benar. Sudah saatnya dia membuka hatinya untuk Naruto di saat dirinya sudah tidak mendapati cinta lagi di manik onyx itu.

Dia pernah sekali kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak ingin melepas cinta yang di berikan untuknya lagi meskipun itu harus belajar menerima cinta yang di tawarkan si pemuda pirang.

.

.

~OWARII~

.

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

RnR please.

Gomen untuk fanfic mcku yang belum terseleseikn hontou ni gomenasai… aku kena wb karena kesibukan di duta dan aku janji bakal tamatin semua ff ku yang belum kelar. Maaf dan terimakasih untuk yang masih menunggu ff ku yng lain.

~OMAKE~

Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda nan tampan yang begitu berbakat dan memiliki ambisi besar sehingga perusahan yang di bangun ayahnya mengalami begitu banyak kemajuan. Begitulah yang orang lain tahu tentangnya. Namun pada kenyataannya dia hanya pemuda biasa yang begitu bodoh dalam hal mengapresiasikan perasaannya.

Dengan kesal dirinya membanting pintu mobilnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabat dari kecilnya bertunangan dengan gadis yang lima tahun lalu mengisi hari-harinya? Sungguh dia tidak ingin di pertemukan dengan Haruno Sakura saat ini, terlebih dengan status si gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dirinya harus menyiapkan diri ketika bertemu dengan Naruto besok karena kabur tanpa berpamitan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Pasti pemuda itu akan mengomel tidak jelas dan dia tidak peduli.

Dengan kecepatan penuh dia mengemudi. Sekilas bayang-bayang kebersamaannya dengan Sakura terlintas dalam pikirannya dan dia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang di lakukannya dulu. Mungkin inilah hukumannya atas apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis musim semi itu dulu meski tanpa gadis itu sadari dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Dia belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan gadis itu, walaupun dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan sesak di dadanya selama lima tahun ketika mengingat gadis itu.

Menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau ini. Salahkah jika dia mencoba merebut kembali hati si gadis? Pikiran itu seolah menggiurkan baginya. Bolehkah dia mencoba? Bukankah apapun yang di inginkan Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa di dapatkan? Ya, tentu saja. Anggap saja dia gila namun dia tidak peduli. Jika melukai oranglain mampu mebuat apa yang dia inginkan terkabul maka dia akan lakukan.

Mari buat kehidupan lain kita menjadi nyata Haruno Sakura, sekalipun harus ada pengkhianatan, airmata, derita bahkan jika harus ada yang berdarahpun Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan peduli.

~END~

Apa ini :D :D :D

Oke, ini kenapa otakku lagi konslet jadi yang Sasuke pov lupa mau ku bikin gimana XD gomenasaii jika kurang memuaskan


End file.
